The Dark Side of Fame
by OwlLakeFire
Summary: Loren has been kidnapped. This is more of an AU than a fanfic. It's much darker. The story is told with character POV's rather than chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Preface**: Loren has been missing for 6 months and at first Eddie, Nora, Jake, Kelly and Melissa are convinced that she went on a prolonged vacation. Cameron and Max are the only ones who don't know think so. Nora decides not to file a missing persons request. Cameron does without Nora's knowledge.

Loren was kidnapped and taken to an extremely dark place where she gets tortured on a daily basis while in pitch black. She has not seen daylight since she was taken. She has had multiple broken limbs that have not healed correctly as well as being malnourished. She is also paralyzed from the waist down from a blow to the spine.

She is ready to face death.


	2. Part 2

**LOREN.**

Loren was kidnapped and taken to an extremely dark where she had been getting tortured on a daily basis. She has not seen sunlight since she was taken from the side walk of an empty street. She has had both her arms and legs broken and as a result of no medical attention they have healed crooked. She is severely malnourished due to the fact that she is paralyzed from the excessive torture. By now, she is ready to face death.

**NOW. 2 months later**

**NORA.**

Nora finds out that Cam put in a missing persons report, and try's to revoke it. But the Investigator on the case, Investigator Ethan, point blank asks her to meet with her and her family/friends at her home. Nora reluctantly agrees.

**LOREN.**

"Eat!" he says as I think to myself "If I could I would" I have been paralyzed for a while now and don't have the strength to get the food 20 feet away. That and I just had another torture session.

I haven't seen daylight since the day I was taken so I do not know how long I've been here. It seems like years. I have been through the most pain of my life. I cannot tell night from day or day from night. I believe the room I'm being kept in is about 20 ft. by 40 ft. I cannot tell if there is any other people here. Though I wish to believe not. I do not wish others the pain I've been, and probably continue to go through.

I try not to dwell on the fact that my family may not be looking for me. But, I hope every minute that they are.

**EMILYI'S HOME.**

Cam, Nora, Max, Kelly, Jake, Mel and Eddie have gathered. By this time Leo and Dan explained that they do not think Loren went for a vacation, but that she was kidnapped, and that she might be in grave danger.

Just then Investigator Ethan arrives and again, bluntly, says "Loren, is not on vacation . We have found evidence that that she is one of the victims of the serial killer known as the Night-Torturer"he lets that sink in "she may already be dead, but the evidence suggests that different, that she is alive, but in bad shape. We've been looking at the house where we believe she has been kept. We are starting the rescue at 12pm tomorrow. We ask you to stay here with police guards.". No one seemed to really believe him until some of the police guards show up to keep watch.

**LOREN.**

I start to wonder remembering right before I was taken, the conversation I had with Cam.

Cam. No matter what's going on he is the one thing that has never changed. He was always there even when I didn't know it. Anyway, the conversation that we were having, we were talking about how I was leaving the record company that I was currently signed with because the were not letting me record any of the songs I was writing. Not only that, they were trying to turn me into something that I was not. Cam understood, he saw that I was unhappy. When I got into the music business I wanted to stay true to who I was. He helped a lot with that, we were constantly going bowling or mini golfing, stuff that was normal, that pulled me down from the crazy world I lived in.

Mel on the other hand...has changed a lot- same with my mom Nora. If you didn't know any better you would think they were the ones signed with a record company, not me. They both wanted me to change into what my manager, Kelly, wanted my career to look like. Change me into this goth, dark person that I wasn't. And I was done with their childish ways.

All of a sudden I hear my name over and over again "Loren! Loren Tate!?" at first I think I'm hallucinating but soon realize I am not and realize this is not the end, but just the beginning.

**Ethan**

When we gain access to the building, the first thing we see is the Night-Torturer, who is soon shot down with two shots. Then we start yelling "Loren! Loren Tate!?". It takes about an half and hour to find her in the basement of the building going through what seems to be a maze of mirrors.

We shine light into the room and just before it hits Loren she yells weakly "DON'T! I Haven't seen light since I've been in here!"

We automatically turn the lights off.

All that's running through mind is "Shit shit shit."

We call in the paramedics in and Ashton, who can see through the darkness, directs them toward her. Once they reach her they blind fold her so that they can work on helping her. What I see is horrific.


End file.
